megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Man's Fortunate Adventure
Crystal Man's Fortunate Adventure is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Crystal Man. In this, Crystal Man does battle with a group of "Robot Masters" known as the Ill Omens, who are servants of the Evil Energy. Crystal Man starts out with his Crystal Eye and a regular buster shot. His "Navi" is the female scientist who rebuilt him, Dr. Khambalia (who is named after one of the stars in the constellation Virgo). Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Dr. Khambalia, a young female scientist, repairs Crystal Man.} Text A female scientist named Dr. Khambalia had found the Robot Master, Crystal Man, and rebuilt him. {Crystal Man gets up.} Crystal Man: Where am I? Dr. Khambalia: Welcome back. I am Dr. Khambalia. I may be a scientist, but I also believe in the supernatural too. I rebuilt you and reprogrammed you for good purposes. This is a project scientists around the world are doing, since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had long since passed on, and Mega Man reverted back to being Rock. {Crystal Man starts making crystals.} Text Crystal Man began using his crystal-making powers to make crystals for everything from practical tools to even good luck charms. Then one day... {Purple glow, with the group of the main villains in silhouette.} Text A dark force had emerged, and eight robots calling themselves the Ill Omens began attacking the world! {Crystal Man and Dr. Khambalia appear.} Dr. Khambalia: I recognize that energy--it's the same Evil Energy that Rock encountered when he was still Mega Man! Crystal Man: Leave it to me! I'll change the course of destiny! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Crystal Caverns (Crystal Man's stage in Mega Man 5 (NES)) Boss: Crystal Joe General (stronger Crystal Joe enemy) Stage Select (the Ill Omens) * Doom Bomber {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Mana Burster (an orb that fires forward for a bit, then explodes--or explodes when it hits an object. Can also destroy certain barriers) ** Weakness: Tempestuous Fire * Cutter Damocles {Blade weapon boss} ** Weapon: Damocles Blade (shoots a blade upward, then lands on the target) ** Weakness: Acrid Splash * Cracked Mirror {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Mirror Shield (a large sphere of reflective squares surrounds Crystal Man) ** Weakness: Mana Burster (can even penetrate his shield) * Acid Catastrophe {Acid weapon boss; also a nekomimi} ** Weapon: Acrid Splash (similar to Salt Water from Mega Man V for Game Boy, except it's acid) ** Weakness: Eurocyclon Blast *** {Boss also has submarine vehicle} * Deluge Captain {Water element boss} ** Weapon: Fatal Deluge (similar to Water Wave in Mega Man 5, but larger) ** Weakness: Ragnarok Chill * Armageddon Flamer {Fire element boss} ** Weapon: Tempestuous Fire (a fire version of Rain Flush) ** Weakness: Fatal Deluge * Freezing Heimdall {Ice element boss} ** Weapon: Ragnarok Chill (a three-way ice shot) ** Weakness: Damocles Blade *** {Boss also has jet bike} * Illwind Guster {Wind element boss} ** Weapon: Eurocyclon Blast (a horizontal Air Shooter-like weapon) ** Weakness: Mirror Shield (it blocks his wind turbines) Final Stages The final stages take place in and around the Evil Energy Crystal Tower. Evil Energy Crystal Tower 1: Road to Tower Boss: Crystalline Power Muscler (weak to Mana Burster--hit the head) Evil Energy Crystal Tower 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Crystal Bombier (weak to Eurocyclon Blast) Evil Energy Crystal Tower 3: Elevator Ride Boss: Pukapucker Patroller (weak to Mirror Shield--use this to damage the ball-head while it bounces) Evil Energy Crystal Tower 4: Crystal Spike Gauntlet Boss: Giant Foojeen (Weak to Tempestuous Fire--hit the upper chute) Evil Energy Crystal Tower 5: Crystal Pantheon {Boss rush here; no other bosses after} Evil Energy Crystal Tower 6: Final Ascent (outdoors; sunset sky) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Gyro Man Clone (weak to Ragnarok Chill) {Sky darkens as Form 2 forms} --Form 2: Maiden of Dark Desires (looks like "The World" from Tarot cards; weak to Damocles Blade--hit the gem in her belly button(the blade can hit that spot as it is going up)) Category:Conceptual fan games